Ritsuka Sanjou
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus who is the PlaWres modeler and a third year highschool student at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He is the employee of local resort, Sanjou Tourist Resort and younger brother of Rikako and Ritsumi. His teammate is Alex Kaufman, who formed the PlaWres tag team Mighty Machine. His PlaWrestler is called Hercules, who hold the earth element. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Ritsu-kun, , *First Meeting: After first encounter in WPWE RoboNational Tournament. *Hobbies: Playing video games, helping others and baking sweets *School Subjects **Likes: Physical Education and Geometry **Hates: Chemistry *Favorite Foods **Likes: Lasagna, Pizza, Melon Soda, and Sugar Cookie **Hates: Nothing *Favorite Color: Green *Favorite Style: Casual, Cool, Active *Club: Computer Club *Music: Heavy metal *Sport: Bench Press *Ending requirement: 55,200 (Normal) or 64,800 (Romantic) **Good/Romantic: Input a current sentence; , , , , Favorites *Foods: Crepe, French Onion Soup, Pasta Salad, Onion Rings, Takoyaki, Lasagna, Pizza, Cheeseburger, Seafood Pizza, Sugar Cookie, Chocolate Cookie, Doughnut, Melon Soda, Espresso, Lemon Cream Soda. *Gifts: Stuffed Rabbit, Sunflower, Violet, Sandalwood Perfume, Magnolia Perfume, Sport Sneakers, Plain Toe Boots, Lizard-Leathered Watch, Leather Wallet, Leopard Shades. *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Forest Rain Cologne (win 500 points), Promise Ring (win 1000 points). *Favorite Places: Green Fountain Fairground, Sanjou Tourist Resorts, Games Centers, Amusement Park (Train ride, Alpine slide, Haunted house), Fast Food stalls, Cinema (Action and Horror movies), Event Hall (Easter, Summer Festival, Moon-Viewing "Tsukimi"), Museum (Greek mythologies, André Charles Boulle) Appearance Ritsuka is a tall and muscular 18-year-old man who has short, racing green hair with crew cut hairstyle. He has spring green eyes and muscle-building, but thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. At an impressive 182 cm, Ritsuka is a second tallest main character behind Hibiki, though despite being a one year older than Momoha. Ritsuka's wardrobe consists of a middle grey and green military camouflage pattern jacket with dark green shirt and multiple military badges on his chest pocket. He also had various accessories with a Hercules-inspired pattern imprinted on them, such as his belt and his beret. He wears dark green pants and dark brown military boots with his PlaWrestler connected in a chain to his waistband, hanging over onto the sides his waist (In the anime, the Hercules-inspired patterns are not shown on his belt and waist and replaced with camouflage instead). Ritsuka's black and green beret has designed with same badges as on his jacket. After Ritsuka leaves Japan to see his family in Hawaii, he changes his appearance, due to becoming an assistant to his older sisters in the Sanjou Tourist Resort. He is seen wearing a multi-colored summer shirt with a flower lei garland, brown sandals and gray trunks. Personality Ritsuka is a third year student who is courageous, optimistic and happy-go-lucky, and very popular with children. His muscle-building has able to carries two boxes or more that weights 150 bounds. He loves baking sweets as his favorite hobby and is looking for Rikako and Ritsumi, his two older sisters who always bakes cookies for him. He is highly military-style skilled in gathering information, and his young cadets earns money by selling information such as the PlaWres main events and general areas where Black Satan Jr. will appear. Ritsuka is also a skilled hacker, and is implied to be a genius, just like Kenshi, when it comes to anything related to electronics, such as his ease with fixing built-in glitches within PlaWrestler's body, which is shown when he removes a virus from Raijuu. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'three',and means 'article'. So, Sanjou means 'third article'. But it can be read as "third street" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanj%C5%8D. : means 'law' and means 'flower'. So Ritsuka means 'law flower'https://www.behindthename.com/name/ritsuka/submitted. Songs The Japanese alternative rock group, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, has participated in several theme songs for the character Ritsuka Sanjou. Ritsuka's voice actors, Chihiro Suzuki and Satoma Hiratani, has participated in several image songs for the character they voices. Suzuki-san has also performs a many of them include duets with Hirofumi Nojima, Hikaru Midorikawa, Daisuke Hirakawa, Yuuto Suzuki and Katsuyuki Konishi, who are participated in several songs under their characters they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway. Theme songs *'24 Hours' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'After Dark' (Bad Ending theme song) *'To Your Town' (Drama CD theme song) *'Rewrite' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Payback Salutation' Hexa✶Starway *'Dance Through Heart' *'DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart' *'Kiss of the White Swan' *'Proto♞Set✓GO!' *'Miracle Meteor Bang!' *'CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER' *'Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~' *'Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)' *'Milky White Moon' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Ritsuka used to have capacity of carrying two or four boxes, piles or metals that weighted 400 tons with two arm. It said that he's been exercise on bodybuilding after leaving Sanjou Resort for studies. **Ritsuka's zodiac sign is Cancer. **Ritsuka's hobbies are playing video games, helping others and baking sweets. **Ritsuka's favorite subjects are Physical Education and Geometry, while his least favorite subject is Chemistry. **Ritsuka's favorite type of music is Heavy Metal music. **Ritsuka's favorite foods are Lasagna, Pizza and Melon Soda, while his favorite dessert is Sugar Cookie. **Ritsuka's does not hates any certain of food, he just eat anything he like. **Ritsuka's favorite activity is Computer Club. **Ritsuka's favorite sport is Bench Press. *Before Momoha purified him with Silicon Microchip on Hercules, Ritsuka has only feel sensation in muscled chest. *Ritsuka's sisters are always baking cookies or cakes when he comes back from school. *Ritsuka is a second tallest main character, preceded by Hibiki Rokukawa. *Ritsuka ran away from house after he had been assaulted by his drugs-abused uncle Keika when he was child at age of 8. His uncle's criminal motives is unknown. *Before being associated with Hercules, Ritsuka's concept art reveals him to have him being associated with either Golem and/or Cyclopes. He had apparently been planned out to fight with a sword, which later became Daito's trait and replaced with brass knuckles instead. *His character design is based on Louis Napoleon from Captain Tsubasa. *He may resembles Noiz from DRAMAtical Murder and Haruka Tennoh from Sailor Moon. Both are skilled hackers, leaders of the teams and are strong senses of justice. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series